List of Law
The following is a list of episodes from Law & Order Ripped from the headlines episodes. Season 1 * 1x01: Prescription for Death - The Libby Zion case. * 1x02: Subterranean Homeboy Blues - The Bernhard Goetz (aka "The Subway Vigilante") case. * 1x03: The Reaper's Helper - The Jack Kevorkian (aka "Dr. Death") case. * 1x04: Kiss the Girls and Make Them Die - The Robert Chambers (aka "Preppie Killer") case. * 1x05: Happily Ever After - The Charles "Chuck" Stuart case. * 1x06: Everybody's Favorite Bagman - The 1986 New York Parking Violations Bureau corruption scandal. * 1x07: By Hooker, By Crook - The Sydney Biddle Barrows (aka The Mayflower Madam) case. * 1x08: Poison Ivy - The Edmund Perry case. * 1x09: Indifference - The Joel Steinberg case. * 1x11: Out of the Half-Light - The Tawana Brawley rape allegation case. * 1x13: A Death in the Family - The Larry Davis case. * 1x15-1x16: The Torrents of Greed - Based on the life of John Gotti and the New York Mob. * 1x17: Mushrooms - Inspired by real-life cases of young children hit by stray bullets in large U.S. cities. * 1x19: The Serpent's Tooth - The Lyle and Erik Menendez (aka The Menendez Brothers) case. * 1x20: The Troubles - The Joe Doherty case. * 1x22: The Blue Wall - The Joe Sanchez case. Season 2 * 2x01: Confession - The Oreste Fulminante case. * 2x02: The Wages of Love - The Betty Broderick case. * 2x05: God Bless the Child - The Alex Dale Morris case. * 2x07: In Memory Of... - The George Franklin case. * 2x08: Out of Control - Based on an actual rape case at St. John's University in Collegeville, Jamaica, New York (due to certain restrictions no one in that case could be named). * 2x09: Renunciation - The Pamela Smart case. * 2x10: Heaven - Based on the The Happy Land Fire caused by Julio González. * 2x11: His Hour Upon the Stage - The Roy Radin case. * 2x12: Star Struck - The cases of Rebecca Schaeffer, Theresa Saldan & Andrea Evans. * 2x13: Severance - The CBS Murders case. * 2x16: Vengeance - The Albert DeSalvo (aka "Boston Strangler") case. * 2x18: The Fertile Fields - The Brooklyn Crown Heights Riot of 1991. * 2x20: Intolerance - The Wanda Holloway case. Season 3 * 3x02: Conspiracy - The Dr. Martin Luther King Jr. and Malcolm X assassinations. * 3x03: Forgiveness - The Bonnie Garland case. * 3x11: Extended Family - The Faye Yager case. * 3x13: Night and Fog - The John Demjanjuk ("Ivan the Terrible") case. * 3x17: Conduct Unbecoming - Based on the Tailhook Association scandal. Season 4 * 4x01: Sweeps - Based on a 1988 episode of Geraldo. * 4x02: Volunteers - The Larry Hogue (aka "The Wild Man of 96th Street") case. * 4x03: Discord - The Mike Tyson rape case. * 4x05: Black Tie - The Sunny von Bülow case. * 4x07: Apocrypha - The Charles Manson case. * 4x08: American Dream - Ron Levin case. * 4x14: Censure - The Sol Wachtler case. * 4x16: Big Bang - The Ted Kaczynski (aka "The Unabomber") case. * 4x17: Mayhem - David Berkowitz (aka The Son of Sam) case and The Lorena Bobbitt case. * 4x18: Wager - The James R. Jordan, Sr. murder. * 4x19: Sanctuary - The Brooklyn Crown Heights and Rodney King 1992 Los Angeles riots. * 4x20: Nurture - The Katie Beers case. * 4x21: Doubles - The Tonya Harding case. Season 5 * 5x01: Second Opinion - Based on the controversy surrounding the use of laetrile to treat cancer. * 5x03: Blue Bamboo - Inspired by the Japanese use of comfort women during World War II. * 5x04: Family Values - The Amy Fisher (aka the "Long Island Lolita") case. * 5x05: White Rabbit - The Sara Jane Olson/Kathleen Soliah and Katherine Ann Power cases as well as the Weathermen underground anti-war movement. * 5x06: Competence - The 1984 murder of Eleanor Bumpur. * 5x07: Precious - Based on real cases of Münchausen syndrome by proxy. * 5x08: Virtue - The Anita Hill scandal. * 5x09: Scoundrels - The Charles Keating and Ivan Boesky scandals. * 5x10: House Counsel - The Bruce Cutler case. * 5x12: Progeny - The Paul Jennings Hill case. * 5x13: Rage - The Colin case. * 5x14: Performance - The Spur Posse case. * 5x15: Seed - The Dr. Cecil Jacobson case. * 5x17: Act of God - Inspired by insurance cases involving claims of an act of God. * 5x18: Privileged - The Paul Cox case. * 5x19: Cruel and Unusual - Based off the case of the Judge Rotenberg Educational Center in Canton, Massachusetts. * 5x20: Bad Faith - The James Porter case. * 5x21: Purple Heart - The Anthony Riggs case. * 5x22: Switch - The Karisa Santiago case. * 5x23: Pride - The Dan White case. Season 6 * 6x01: Bitter Fruit - The Ellie Nesler case. * 6x05: Hot Pursuit - The Patty Hearst case. * 6x06: Paranoia - The Gina Grant case. * 6x07: Humiliation - Based on the Divine Brown incident. * 6x08: Angel - The Susan Smith case. * 6x10: Remand - The Kitty Genovese case. * 6x11: Corpus Delicti - The Helen Brach case. * 6x13: Charm City - The Colin Ferguson case, The Tokyo subway sarin attack in 1995 and the Daegu subway fire in China. * 6x16: Savior - The John List (aka "The Bogeyman of Westfield") case. * 6x18: Atonement - The Linda Sobek case. * 6x22: Homesick - The Olivia Riner case. Season 7 * 7x01: Causa Mortis - The murder of New Jersey schoolteacher Kathleen Weinstein in Toms River. * 7x05: Corruption - Based on the 1967 through 1972 thefts of heroin from the Department Property Clerk's office of the New York City Police Department. * 7x07: Deadbeat - The Jeffery Nichols case. * 7x09: Entrapment - The Qubilah Shabazz case. * 7x11: Menace - The Deletha Word case. * 7x13: Matrimony - The Anna Nicole Smith inheritance case. * 7x17: Showtime - The O. J. Simpson murder case. * 7x18: Mad Dog - The Megan Kanka case. * 7x20: We Like Mike - The murder of Ennis Cosby in 1997, in Los Angeles. * 7x23: Terminal - The Angel Diaz case. Season 8 * 8x01: Thrill - The Thomas Koskovich and Jayson Vreeland case. * 8x02: Denial - The Amy Grossberg and Brian Peterson case. * 8x03: Navy Blues - The 1997 sex scandal involving the U.S. Air Force and Lt. Kelly Flinn. * 8x04: Harvest - Inspired by a piece on 60 Minutes about people being shot in Los Angeles drive-bys. * 8x05: Baby, It's You - The JonBenét Ramsey case. * 8x07: Blood - Based on the life of Anatole Broyard. * 8x13: Castoff - The Andrew Cunanan case. * 8x15: Faccia a Faccia - The Vincent Gigante * 8x16: Divorce - Based on the divorce of Joseph P. Kennedy II and Sheila Brewster Rauch. * 8x17: Carrier - The Nushawn Williams case. * 8x19: Disappeared - The Ted Kaczynski (aka "The Unabomber") case. * 8x20: Burden - The Dr. Jack Kevorkian case. * 8x21: Bad Girl - The Karla Faye Tucker case. * 8x22: Damaged - The Glen Ridge High School rape case. * 8x23: Tabloid - The deaths of Diana Spencer and Dodi Fayed. Season 9 * 9x03: Bait - The Chad MacDonald case. * 9x04: Flight - The Brian Stewart case. * 9x05: Agony - The Ted Bundy case. * 9x06: Scrambled - Based on the J.B. v. M.B., Kass v. Kass court cases. * 9x07: Venom - The Sante and Kenneth Kimes case. * 9x09: True North - Stanley Faulder Case. * 9x14: Sideshow - The Presidential sex scandal involving Monica Lewinsky and Bill Clinton. * 9x15: Disciple - The Charity Miranda case. * 9x16: Harm - The Lisa Smart medical malpractice case. * 9x19: Tabula Rasa - The Rachael and Lisa Martin cases. * 9x20: Empire - Based off the arguments between real-estate developer Donald Trump, Mayor Rudolph Giuliani, and the New York Yankees owner George Steinbrenner over a new sports stadium. * 9x21: Ambitious - The John Gotti Jr. case. * 9x22: Admissions - The Jeremy Strohmeyer case. * 9x24: Refuge (2) - Based on the Russian mafia drug money laundering scams durring the 1980s and 1990's between JFK Airport and Moscow. Season 10 * 10x01: Gunshow - The Marc Lépine case. * 10x02: Killerz - the Mary Bell case and The Jamie Bulger case. * 10x05: Justice - The Sam Sheppard case. * 10x13: Panic - The Eugene Bennett case. * 10x15: Fools For Love - The Karla Homolka and Paul Bernardo (aka The Ken and Barbie killers) case. * 10x16: Trade This - The Mark O. Barton case. * 10x22: High & Low - The James McDermott trading scandal. * 10x23: Stiff - The Sunny von Bülow case. * 10x24: Vaya Con Dios - The Charles Horman case. Season 11 * 11x02: Turnstile Justice - The Kendra Webdale case. * 11x05: Return - The Samuel Sheinbein case. * 11x06: Burn, Baby, Burn - The H. Rap Brown case. * 11x07: Amends - The Martha Moxley and Michael Skakel case. * 11x08 Thin Ice - The Thomas Junta case.